What If? Featuring the Runaways
by Moral Mark
Summary: In the spirit of Marvel's What If? series, rediscover the Runaways when a pivotal moment in their lives twists instead of turns. What happens when you rebel for the wrong reasons?
1. A Eulogy, A Possibility

WHAT IF . . . FEATURING THE RUNAWAYS

by

MORAL MARK

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: As in my other more recent fics, this is written in rough comic book script style with very little page information and limited panel/scene direction; instead, the script is broken down into specific scenes. Also, the script is slightly modified to maintain a level of suspense for the casual reader.

And once again, typical disclaimer - Marvel owns Runaways, the Watcher (or resemblances to) and any other Marvel properties created (or employed).)

SCENE 1 - A EULOGY AND A POSSIBILITY

Late afternoon. Gray overcast, slight drizzle, no sun pouring through the clouds.. The scene is the unkempt soil behind the HOLLYWOOD sign. The soil is relatively untouched, except for a spot of brown, newly patched mound of soil, protruding from the ground and stretched out about the size of a short adult. The grave is unmarked.

On one end of the grave is a bald, scrawny man, solemnly looking down at the grave. The man is wearing a black suit except for his tie, which is red. The man has no specific name, though he bears a striking resemblance to a Marvel familiar, within and beyond the fourth wall. If anything, he simply observes; he simply watches.

_WATCHER:_

_Her name was Getrude Yorkes._

The Watcher kneels down to place a red rose on top of the grave.

_WATCHER:_

_Female, sixteen years old. Born and raised in Los Angeles. Daughter of Dale and Stacey Yorkes._

_Gert was a runaway._

The winds pick up slightly, and the rose moves a little.

_WATCHER:_

_Yesterday, her friends buried her here. Perhaps "friends" isn't the right term._

_Her family, or rather, the band of fellow runaways she would've called "family," buried her here._

_What a shame. Bright, fair, just, kind - she had the makings to be somebody. And in another time, she would have had a bright future. Well, sort of._

_Sadly, she would have died then, too._

_Just a year ago, she and her family had lost another one of their cabal. Alex Wilder. Perhaps someone far worse than Gertrude, perhaps not. Still, he died, and to this very day it rips through the hearts of this family of runaways, bonded by a sense of atonement . . . and refuge. And like her passing now, his loss changed these kids for life._

_They will always question life. They will always challenge their world. They will always walk up to the previous generation who have set what's "true" and "real" and ask "why?" And you know what? The world will be better because of it._

_(Well, most of Malibu, at least)_

_Crack open a history book. You know what one of the most common reasons why history happened the way it did? Rebels. Challenging the previous generation. In scales both small and large, rebels sparked new ideas. New conventions. New systems. New nations. New worlds, even. Rebellion causes change._

_But not all rebels are good. Just as change can create, change can also destroy. You probably already know how bad rebels can be - Nazis, Al-Qaeda, the Brotherhood of Mutants, the 80's, Cher . . . Not all change is good. And neither is rebellion._

_True rebels know why they're rebelling. No, wait, I shouldn't say that. What I should say is, true rebels know in their hearts why they're rebelling. True rebels use their hearts to make the world into how they wish it to be. The heart, my friend is what defines the kinds of rebels they eventually become._

_You know exactly why the Pride's kids ran away? No, I'm not talking about that 60 minutes reason that everybody saw with Captain America in it. I'm talking the exact moment, the catalyst, that truly flipped these runaways' lives upside down._

CUT TO:

Underground lair. Eleven figures are surrounding a round table, facing a large, bald man holding a blue-haired teenage girl by her chin. The bald man, Geoffrey Wilder, holds a knife to her face, while the others surrounding the table are somehow contributing to the scene. One couple's eyes, the Hayes, are glowing purple. A couple in white lab coats, the Steins, are preparing a machine, and a couple in maroon garb, the Minorus, are chanting a spell.

_ROBERT MINORU:_

_"Vrik hr Nisanti . . . Nisanti hr karinn!"_

_GEOFFREY WILDER:_

_On behalf of everyone in The Pride, we truly appreciate your sacrifice._

_GIRL:_

_Wait, you said no - -_

Geoffrey drives a knife through the girl's stomach.

SFX:

SHUNK

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_That's the moment, right there. The Rite of Blood._

CUT TO:

Back to grave again. Watcher over the grave.

_WATCHER:_

_Every shred of decency and sainthood these kids saw in their parents - gone, destroyed for good, the naked truth splashing them with a cold bucket of reality._

_Would this be a life-defining moment for a teenager? Would you reconsider every thought you conjured or concluded in your life? Would you question everything you see, believe, or follow? Hell yes, it would!_

_This is the type of thing that made Peter Parker Spider-Man. Matt Murdock, Daredevil. Eric Lensherr, Magneto. Mike Tyson, uh . . . Mike Tyson._

_The moment their parents fell from their grace was the day they began to question justice, good and evil, heroism . . . and see the very truth within it all. These teenagers, whether they knew or not, became rebels, driven by guilt, atonement, and sacrifice. Elements of true heroes, ironically._

_Am I saying that in spite of every gruesome thing these teenagers have seen, every horrid thing they've felt, that it was all for the best? Am I saying that everything in this mess of a universe happens for a reason? I don't know, and maybe._

_All I'm saying is, all things considering? Things could have been worse._

_All of them could have never seen the Rite of Blood._

SCENE 2 - FALL OF THE PRIDE

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Numbered parentheticals in this scene indicate separate panels/single shots.)

Montage sequence. Series of panels that describe the chronology of the pride as Watcher tells his story.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_What if I told you that the Pride was going to fall anyway, without their children rising up against them?_

(1)

All six of the Runaways continue to sit around in the game room. They never sneak out.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_See, the Pride, like any other successful criminal super-group,sufferedone weakness - size. The Pride had their hands in too many pots. Granted, they had a lot of hands, but still, too many pots._

(2)

The Steins in a lab, handing a jetpack to a gaudily costumed supervillain.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Everything, from the super-villain arms industry, to the gambling and gaming revenue coming in from Las Vegas . . ._

(3)

Yorkes emerging from a casino to a limosine.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_. . . to the powers drawn from the Astral Plane, to the medicine practice in Southern California, to the intergalactic arms trading . . ._

(4)

Minorus standing over a cliff in the Astral plane.

(5)

Hayes sitting in a conference room, with other boards of directors.

(6)

Frank Dean shaking hands with a Skrull while Leslie Dean crosses arms

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_. . . and of course, LA crime . . ._

(7)

Geoffrey hitting a man to death with a bat while Catherine draws a pistol.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_The Pride became huge. Far too big for LA, and far too big for anybody not to notice._

(8)

A man, gray hair in his late fifties with an eye-patch, watches a computer monitor with members of the Pride strewn about.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Slowly but surely, the wrong people looked in the right direction . . ._

(9)

Federallooking into an accounting ledger.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_. . . and it was only a matter of time before enough people looked in the right direction._

(10)

Iron Man flies towards the Steins, who are fully gloved with goggles

(11)

The Minorus are shooting bolts of red as Dr. Strange deflects them with a force field from his hands

(12)

The Fantastic Four, led by Reed Richards, are battling against the Yorkes. Dale is holding an axe.

(13)

Thor is swinging his hammer, lightning striking the Deans

(14)

Emma Frost, Cyclops, Beast are charging the Hayes

(15)

Spider-Man, Hawkeye standing before the Wilders.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_So, in another timeline, over a year and a half ago, the Pride fell._

(16)

Iron Man Panel - Chase walks into the courtyard as Iron Man is defeating the Steins.

_CHASE:_

_What is going on? What are you doing to my parents?_

(17)

Dr. Strange Panel - Nico stands in front of Robert and Tina, shielding them from Dr. Strange

_NICO:_

_No! Why? Why are you doing this?_

(18)

Fantastic Four Panel - Gert is charging at the Thing with some sort of axe, the same one Dale had in the previous panel. She is barely able to hold it up.

_THING:_

_What the - kid, what are you . . ._

_GERT:_

_(threatening with the axe)_

_You keep butchering my parents like you butcher the English language, and I swear . . ._

(19)

Thor Panel - Karolina, in a fit of rage is firing light beams at Thor.

_THOR:_

_(defending Karolina's blasts)_

_Child! You do not understand!_

_KAROLINA:_

_(yelling)_

_Understand what? That you're murdering my parents?_

_THOR:_

_No!_

(20)

X-Men Panel - Molly, in her pajamas, clutching her Doop doll, is shocked to see her parents on the ground struggling to get up.

_MOLLY:_

_(in tears)_

_STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM MY MOM AND DAD!_

(21)

Molly punches Beast, who flies right into Emma and Cyclops, knocking them away enough for Molly to run to Alice and Gene.

(22)

Spidey/Hawkeye Panel - Alex dives at an arrow as Hawkeye shoots one at Geoffrey Wilder. Alex is struck on the shoulder as he hits the ground.

_ALEX:_

_(in pain)_

_EAAAGGGHH!_

_GEOFFREY:_

_No . . . ._

(23)

Tears well up in his eyes as he draws his shotgun from his side. Catherine does the same

_GEOFRREY:_

_NO!_

(24)

Spider-Man webs Catherine's hands, but as it is webbed, the bullet in Catherine's revolver backfires, hitting her on the chest.

_SPIDER-MAN:_

_Oh god . . ._

(25)

Hawkeye shoots two arrows at the same time, but Geoffrey moves . . . just enough so one hits Geoffrey's gun hand, the other arrow at Geoffrey's chest. He falls to his knees.

_HAWKEYE:_

_Shit!_

(26)

Geoffrey crawls to Alex, who is on the ground clutching his wound, but still able to face his dad,

_ALEX:_

_Mom! Dad!_

_GEOFFREY:_

_Alex . . ._

_ALEX:_

_Dad, be quiet! You keep talking, you'll -_

_GEOFFREY:_

_Listen . . . I . . . we don't have much time left . . . . but I just wanted to tell you . . . ._

(27)

Dr. Strange Panel. Nico is hugging her mom and dad, who, although do not seem to be mortally injured, is weakening.

_TINA MINORU:_

_. . . I'm sorry we failed you._

(28)

Iron Man Panel. Chase is holding his dad up. His dad is not mortally injured, but for some odd reason he is suffering, same as the Minorus.

_VICTOR STEIN:_

_. . . and no matter the awful things I've done . ._ .

(29)

Fantastic Four panel. Similar situation, Gert is next to her mom and dad, who are on the ground, dying.

_STACEY YORKES:_

_. . . everything we've done . . ._

(30)

Thor panel. Similar, with Frank and Leslie's glow rapidly vanishing.

_FRANK DEAN:_

_. . . it was all for you._

(31)

X-Men panel. Molly is crying on her knees as she is holding her mom's head on her lap, her dad hugging them both. Alice and Gene are also suffering similar to the others.

_GENE HAYES:_

_I love you._

(32)

Iron Man Panel.

_VICTOR STEIN:_

_. . . I love you._

(33)

Dr. Strange Panel.

_ROBERT MINORU_

_I love you . . ._

(34)

Spider-Man/Hawkeye Panel.

_GEOFFREY:_

_I love you, son._

(35)

Back to X-men panel.

_ALICE HAYES:_

_I love you, sweetie._

Series of panels. The defeated parents begin to glow white, as they burn in white fire. Some of the kids react wildly. Others just glare, anger building in their eyes. Dialogue is mixed, pouring across the panels

(36)

KAROLINA:

_What are you doing to them!_

_THOR:_

_(confused)_

_No! It 's not I who is the cause of this -_

(37)

_CHASE:_

_Murderer! (throws a punch at Iron Man)_

_IRON MAN:_

_Wait! I'm not doing it! I -_

(38)

Nico is wildly flailing at Dr. Strange as Dr. Strange is trying to get a hold of her.

(39)

Reed Richards is trying to keep Gert back.

(40)

Alex cries out in despair as the flames are reflected in his glasses.

(41)

Cut to: Molly

_MOLLY:_

_NO!_

_(to the X-Men, who are far away)_

_STOP IT. STOP IT!_

_EMMA FROST:_

_But I'm not -_

(42)

Molly slams her fists on the ground. The ground rumbles

SFX:

KRRROOOM

_MOLLY:_

_(yelling)_

_YOU'RE KILLING THEM! YOU'RE -_

(43)

When Molly turns around, the white flames are gone. Her parents are reduced to ashes.

_MOLLY:_

_. . . they're gone._

(44)

Molly falls to her knees, as streams of tears pour from her eyes.

_MOLLY:_

_Mommy . . . Daddy . . . . they're gone . . ._

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_And that's where this possibility begins._


	2. Reunion

WHAT IF . . . FEATURING THE RUNAWAYS

by

MORAL MARK

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: As in my other more recent fics, this is written in rough comic book script style with very little page information and limited panel/scene direction; instead, the script is broken down into specific scenes. Also, the script is slightly modified to maintain a level of suspense for the casual reader.

And once again, typical disclaimer - Marvel owns Runaways, the Watcher (or resemblances to) and any other Marvel properties created (or employed).)

SCENE 3 - REUNION

TEXT:

1 YEAR LATER

Night time, Los Angeles planetarium, James Dean memorial. The scene is empty at first, before Karolina enters, looking around, wondering where everyone is at.

_KAROLINA:_

_Um, hello? Anyone? Didn't tiptoe out the house for nothing, did I?_

_(OFF PANEL)_

_K!_

We see Nico emerge from the trees nearby and heartily hugs Karolina.

_NICO:_

_I . . . I thought it was some sort of joke, or a trap. I haven't heard from you or anybody for so long . . ._

_KAROLINA:_

_Thought it was due time for a reunion or something._

Gert enters on-panel.

_GERT:_

_And right you were. __(smiles) I needed an excuse to sneak out in the middle of the night and potentially get mugged.._

_(OFF PANEL):_

_Yeah, couldn't agree with you more._

Alex appears, hands in pocket.

_ALEX:_

_Another week in boarding school and I seriously would have hanged myself. Er, hanged somebody, at least._

_Anyway, Karolina and I thought it was a good -_

Nico runs to Alex, hugging him passionately.

_NICO:_

_Alex . . . God, I thought I would never see you again . . ._

_ALEX:_

_Uh . . ._

_KAROLINA:_

_She's been awfully huggy for a Goth girl._

Alex pulls away from Nico as they meet eyes.

_ALEX:_

_Yeah, I missed you too._

_(recollecting himself)_

_Ahem, okay, anyway, Karolina and I thought it was a good idea get everyone together again, especially - wait, where's Chase and -_

_CHASE:_

_Yo, Captain Cryptic, why the hell didn't you just say the planetarium?_

Chase enters, with Molly on his back.

_CHASE:_

_Took over an hour to find out where this stupid James Dean memorial was!_

_MOLLY:_

_Nico! Gert! Karolina!_

Molly dismounts from Chase and rushes to greet the girls.

_CHASE:_

_Man, you shoulda seen her when I picked her up. She was all down and moody and everything before I showed up. Mol's been nothing but the giddy since._

_MOLLY:_

_(ecstatic)_

_Yay! We're all together again! It's like when our parents get together every year and -_

Silent panel. All six of them somberly look at the ground, Molly's last sentence already stinging like an old scar.

_MOLLY:_

_. . . I know._

_ALEX:_

_I . . I guess that's why Karolina and I brought us together again._

_KAROLINA:_

_Honestly? I just miss everybody. I mean, okay, life now is . . . well, it could be worse, but after everything that's happened to me, I think you guys are pretty much the only ones on the planet who really get how I - how we feel right now._

_I'm surrounded by kids who hate their dads because they never showed up to their little league games, and I'm supposed to relate with them?_

_CHASE:_

_Kinda hard to relate with idiot adults and whiny baby kids when your parents were iced by superheroes._

_GERT:_

_. . . damn superheroes . . ._

_ALEX:_

_Do we even know why this all happened?_

_GERT:_

_I got the "Idiot's Guide" version from Captain Flagpole and Iron Man when they pulled us all together after they took our folks down. But I'm pretty sure half of it was crap._

_NICO:_

_Our parents were supervillains -_

_CHASE:_

_- so the idiots in spandex, having nothing else better to do with their stupid time, decided to do some gay super-team up and beat the life out of them._

_Yeah, heroes all right. They save the day, everyone throws a parade. Whoopty freakin' do._

_MOLLY:_

_But . . . but why did my mom and dad have to go?_

_Why did they have to go?_

_NICO:_

_I don't even get what they did that was so bad that they had to die._

_KAROLINA:_

_They told us -_

_NICO:_

_Yes, **they** told us our parents were going to destroy the world. Yes, **they** told us they ruled Los Angeles like an evil empire. Yes, **they** told us they had to be brought down. **They** told us, the very same **they** who zapped my dad in the face! So you see why I still don't truly understand **why**!_

_GERT:_

_We know, Nico. Believe me. We know._

_ALEX:_

_Guys, let me tell you a story. Maybe it will make things better, maybe it will make things worse, I don't know. But first, I want you to listen . ._ .

Alex pulls out a book from his backpack. A black book, with an imprint of a red foot with six toes.

_ALEX:_

_. . . then I want you to tell me where we go from here._

Panel - The six gather in the nearby woods as Alex tells his story.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_The story, according to Alex, can be summed up like this -_

_CHASE:_

_So, these . . . Gibborim dudes gave our parents power and wealth, so for the next twenty-five years they could pave the way for the new world, or paradise, or whatever._

_NICO:_

_And they chose us, their children, as the six to succeed them in the new world._

_KAROLINA:_

_So they did all this awful stuff - extort, steal, maybe even kill - so that they could hand over the paradise they built, to us?_

_ALEX:_

_No, see, I think our parents did that awful stuff so that when it came our time to step up, we would have the power, the resources to shape a paradise, or new world, whatever the Abstract says. In other words, our parents wanted to give us the ability to make the world a better place. They wanted us to be heroes._

_GERT:_

_So, rather than squander their legacy to the outsiders - criminals, presidents, superheroes, whatever - they voluntarily gave up their lives, by the fires of the Gibborim. They wanted to leave a legacy . . . for us to follow._

_ALEX:_

_(holding the Abstract)_

_That's what I got so far._

_GERT:_

_I don't know about this, Wilder. I mean, based on what that book says, our parents probably really did some evil things. Is tbat a legacy that we would have wanted to follow? And why the Gibborim? What's their stake in all this, really?_

_NICO:_

_Well, in the early, root definitions of the name, the Gibborim are, almost literally, giants whose enormous spiritual power is tied to the very earth itself. I mean, they're regarded as angels in heaven._

_Maybe these spirits, or angels, or whatever, have had such a huge stake on this world since the beginning that they're sick of everyone destroying it. Maybe they wanted us to do something about it._

_GERT:_

_Still . . . what our parents have done . . ._

_ALEX:_

_Yes, I'll agree that our parents have strewn off the righteous path. But what was in their hearts? What was their ultimate goal? What was the sole purpose why they did whay they did?_

_Machiavelli once asked whether the ends justify the means. I'm saying - yes, they do. And knowing everything I know now, I flat out believe it._

Gert pauses for a moment, contemplating what Alex said. She looks down at the ground, and an overwhelming look of sadness grows in her eyes.

_GERT:_

_You know, Wilder, a year ago I would have disagreed with you. I would have said that in the history of politicians and general assholes, Machiavelli was the King James Bible for them all. I would have said that no good things are made from bad actions._

_But you know what? That was a year ago. This is now, and damn it, you know what? You're right._

_MOLLY:_

_So what are we going to do now?_

_NICO:_

_Good question. Really, it's not like we can do much now. We're just kids with no parents. Heck, we're probably going to be truant kids with no parents if we don't head back -_

_MOLLY:_

_I'm not going back._

Nico and the others turn to Molly.

_MOLLY:_

_I don't wanna go back. Sure, it's where I live, but it's not home. Those kids at X-Corp may be mutants . . ._

_. . . but you all are my friends. You are what I have left._

_KAROLINA:_

_I'm with Mol on this one. I'm not going back. I just can't stand it._

_GERT:_

_I can't either. Thought I could put up with being controlled by know-nothing adults, but I can't. Not anymore._

_ALEX:_

_Chase?_

_CHASE:_

_Ha, too late, split months ago._

_ALEX:_

_It's all you Nico._

Nico pauses in one panel. No text. Then -

_NICO:_

_Screw it, let's go._

_CHASE:_

_So, what's the plan? We go Mad Max style and renegade it outta here?_

_ALEX:_

_No. I got a different idea._

Splash Panel, showing all the runaways facing out.

_ALEX:_

_We make our parents proud._


	3. Nobody's Heroes

WHAT IF . . . FEATURING THE RUNAWAYS

by

MORAL MARK

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: As in my other more recent fics, this is written in rough comic book script style with very little page information and limited panel/scene direction; instead, the script is broken down into specific scenes. Also, the script is slightly modified to maintain a level of suspense for the casual reader.

And once again, typical disclaimer - Marvel owns Runaways, the Watcher (or resemblances to) and any other Marvel properties created (or employed).)

SCENE 4 - NOBODY'S HEROES

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Numbered Parentheticals indicate separete panels / single shots)

Montage panels - the Runaways are breaking into a government facility. Sequence show them obtaining their equipment. The Watcher narrates in captions.

Colors, composition similar to Runaways Issue 18 (v.1), only on fast forward. Faster panel cuts.

(1)

Sign that says "Stark Industries"

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Shortly after the Pride fell, criminal activity in Los Angeles and the surrounding counties grew exponentially._

_Seeing the power void the Pride left behind ripe for the picking, foolishly opportunistic criminals, supers or no, almost literally rushed to LA to get a piece of the action._

_The New California Gold Rush, they called it._

(2)

Molly, Karolina, and Gert exit from the back of a white van, while Chase steps out the driver's side.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_The capes, with all good intentions in mind, shortly followed. New York wasn't the only city that needed saving, after all. Los Angeles was far more in dire straits, needing more help than New York ever would._

_Ironically, when the capes showed up, things got worse._

(3)

Karolina is blasting a metal-sided door.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_The New California Gold Rush then became the New Wild West._

_Whatever order the Pride had precisely maintained for nearly two decades, it quickly disintegrated within eight months._

(4)

Alex hands Nico the Staff of One, and they both look warmly into each other's eyes.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_The children knew this when they reunited. Seeing not just their lives, but the world around them fall apart like this merely worsened their pain._

_And strengthened their resolve._

(5)

Robots emerge from the blasted door. Molly and Karolina charge.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Really, where else would they have gone? Which side would they have chosen?_

_With the villains? The self-serving, narcissistic, pointlessly power-hungry supervillains?_

(6)

Nico points the Staff of One at a robot as Yellow electricity strikes its head.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Or maybe with the capes? The foolishly idealistic, arrogantly principled, know-nothing superheroes?_

(7)

The Runaways walk through the warehouse, robot debris and carcass scattered across the ground.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Their answer?_

_Neither._

(8)

Chase dons the Fistigons, moving its fingers as fire appears on his palms. The Leapfrog is visible in the background.

(9)

Gert approaches Old Lace in her cage, petting her nose.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Their solution?_

(10)

A holographic image of Gert's parents appear.

(11)

Close on Gert's eyes. Small row of tears well up in her eyes.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Bring them both down._

CUT TO: New sequence. This time, the Runaways are battling two Marvel familiars.

(12)

Chase curls his gauntlets into fists

_CHASE:_

_(yelling)_

_Screw all of you!_

(13)

The Runaways are facing against two superheroes - a blonde female, dressed in a skin-tight white suit, and a man hooded in a black cloak.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Their goal? Drive out every single super-wannabe from this god-forsaken city. Capes and villains alike - they were the problem._

_Problems, not just to the kids, but to everyone else in La-la land._

(14)

Karolina fires a blast at Cloak while Old Lace charges at Dagger.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_See, in New York, though the people didn't exactly love their capes, somebody wanted them around, at least._

_LA? **Nobody **wanted them around. And all it would take to drive them out is for the capes to look screw up enough times for enough Los Angeleans to boot them out the state._

_So, the plan? Simple - make them leave. At least in theory._

(15)

Cloak opens his robe, and Old Lace, Alex, Chase, Gert, and Karolina are sucked in.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Their first few ideas don't go so well._

(16)

Nico menacingly points the Staff of One at Dagger.

_NICO:_

_(spellcasting)_

_Lights off!_

(17)

_DAGGER:_

_Agghh!_

Dagger's body suddenly flashes in white light.

(18)

Molly grabs Cloak by its the ends of his cloak with both hands, swinging him around like a ball and chain.

(19)

Cloak is thrown against a brick wall.

SFX:

KKROOOOM!

_CLOAK:_

_Unh!_

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_But at least they make it through._

CUT TO: New sequence. Another battle, this time against a really gigantic man, gaudily dressed in a gray rhino costume. . . .

(20)

Chase and Karolina are blasting the Rhino to no effect. The Rhino is still going forth in a rampage.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_As for the super-villains? The children had an even simpler plan._

(21)

Molly uppercuts the Rhino on his chin, sending him back flying.

SFX:

KRA-KOW!

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Hit them all. Really, really hard._

(22)

Alex is standing just inside the leapfrog as the cargo door opens.

_MOLLY:_

_Alex! Did you see who we got to fight today? The Rhino!_

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Okay, so their plans at first were a little misguided, a little reckless, a little naive . . . ._

CUT TO: New sequence.

(23)

The runaways stepping out of the leapfrog into the Hostel, La Brea tarpits version. For the first time, we see them smiling and laughing, as if happy for the first time in the story. Molly is riding on top of Old Lace, Gert nearby, Alex and Nico are holding each other close. Chase is holding a stack of pizza boxes, and Karolina is walking along side them all, smiling wistfully.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_But for a time, things were good._

(24)

Chase, Molly, Gert, and Karolina surround a square table, playing monopoly. Molly is having an argument with Chase.

_MOLLY:_

_Chase, quit being a butt - tard! Pay up!_

_CHASE:_

_Sorry, Molnerdo, rolling a six automatically gives me the ability to skip out on rent in crappy neighborhoods. And we all know Baltic Avenue is awesomely high class . . ._

_GERT:_

_Fine, then I call your "skipping out on the mortgage" excuse and repo your house in Pennsylvania Avenue._

_KAROLINA:_

_Only if you pay up the money you "borrowed" from the Free Parking pot - that I won fair and square by the way, Arsenic!_

_CHASE:_

_Bullcrap! You cheated! I saw you move your boot one block over while nobody was looking so you could get it the next time!_

_KAROLINA:_

_What? That was **you!**_

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_Well, as good as it can be, anyway._

(25)

Alex and Nico are passionately pressing lips, Alex holding Nico around her waist, Nico wrapping her arms behind his neck.

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_For the first time in a long while, these children felt like they were home again. For the first time in a long while they foundpeople they could trust.People they could cry to.People they could love._

_Each other._

_And for a time, they were happy_.

Following panels show a greater amount of time passing as the Runaways undergo more adventures. Watcher is still narrating.

(26)

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_But as their bond grew stronger . . ._

(27)

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_. . . their plans, smarter . . ._

(28)

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_. . . their actions, bolder . . ._

(29)

_WATCHER (CAPTION):_

_. . . it was only a matter of time before things would turn for the worse again._


	4. Collapse

WHAT IF . . . FEATURING THE RUNAWAYS

by

MORAL MARK

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: As in my other more recent fics, this is written in rough comic book script style with very little page information and limited panel/scene direction; instead, the script is broken down into specific scenes. Also, the script is slightly modified to maintain a level of suspense for the casual reader.

And once again, typical disclaimer - Marvel owns Runaways, the Watcher (or resemblances to) and any other Marvel properties created (or employed).)

SCENE 5 - COLLAPSE

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Unlike previous scenes, numbered parentheticals indicate sequence cuts, not panels)

(1)

Early evening. Large, open office room with rows of drafting tables. Usually full of drafters and architects, the room is occupied by only a littler of people, five at most.

(2)

Security lobby. Two security guards are at the monitor desk when Nico and Karolina enter through the front door.

_SECURITY GUARD 1:_

_(at Nico and Karolina)_

_Sorry, ladies, we're closed for the evening._

_NICO:_

_Leave._

_SECURITY GUARD 1:_

_(confused)_

_Excuse me?_

_NICO:_

_Get out of here. Evacuate. Leave._

_SECURITY GUARD 2:_

_(drawing night stick)_

_Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you and your friend to -_

_KAROLINA:_

_You don't have a lot of time, and we don't want anybody to get hurt. So whatever security or janitors you have on shift tonight, and anyone else working late - We're telling you right now, get out of here._

Security guard 2 steps out of the monitor desk, approaching the girls. Security Guard 1 reaches for his radio.

_SECURITY GUARD 1:_

_Control, this is Lobby. Request additional support immediate -_

Karolina fires a light blast at security guard 2, knocking him out.

_SECURITY GUARD 2:_

_Oomph!_

Two other security guards at the end of the lobby hallway witness this and rush over to the scene. Nico pulls out a switchblade and cuts her left forearm.

_NICO:_

_When blood is shed - let the Staff of One emerge!_

(3)

Back to drafting room. Molly, Chase, and Gert enter the room, and the few employees who are there look up.

_GERT:_

_Excuse me, but we're looking for Summer Farrington. If you're not her, then I suggest you leave._

_DRAFTER 1:_

_Young lady, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just come in here without permission and -_

Gert steps aside as Old Lace prowls forward, menacingly looking at the band of employees.

_OLD LACE_

_RRRRRRRRR_

_CHASE:_

_We're not asking. We're telling._

(4)

Archives room. The place is a mix of neatly organized blueprints and highly sophisticated server units. A middle-aged woman is frantically trying to juggle some sets of plans and talk into her cell phone at the same time.

_WOMAN:_

_I want you home as soon as you can, okay? I'll . . ._

_. . . you're taking the bus? Which route? Sixteen to Forty-Two, or Sixteen to Thirty-Eight? Well, why don't you just meet me at Thirty Eight since you're going there? Thirty-Eight is right outside the office . . ._

(5)

Drafting room. A brunette woman makes herself known amongst the employees.

_SUMMER:_

_I'm Summer Farrington. What do you want?_

_GERT:_

_You're the chief architect for the West Coast Avengers tower, right?_

_SUMMER:_

_Yes, I am, but it's an old project. I -_

_GERT:_

_We want all the electronic files you have on it right now. We also want the files for the tower's underground expansion annex as well._

_SUMMER:_

_The expansion annex and the main building files are both in archives._

_GERT:_

_Good. Now please, get the rest of your people out of here._

(6)

Lobby. Karolina takes out two more guards when a group of seven emerge from the stairway and charges at the two girls. Nico plants the butt of her staff on the ground.

_NICO:_

_Take five!_

The guards suddenly drop on their knees, their arms dropping lazily to their sides as they all wear a relaxed look on their face.

_NICO:_

_That should hold them long enough._

(7)

Leapfrog cockpit. Alex is talking through a headset.

_ALEX:_

_Good. LSD, Sister Grimm, continue working on evacuating everyone. See if you can get a count of how many people are inside, and make sure we get the same number out the building._

_Blue team, report._

(8)

Hallway. Chase is in the rear, Molly and Gert side by side. Old Lace is up front, menacingly forcing Summer along.

_CHASE:_

_You can chill with the "away team" talk, Captain Sisqo. We found that architect lady, and OL's doing a good job moving her in the right direction quickly._

_OLD LACE:_

_RRRRR_

_SUMMER_

_(pointing to a door)_

_There. Archives._

_GERT:_

_Get us in._

Summer slides her ID card into the keycard lock. The door slides open, and the group enters.

(9)

Archive room. The woman continues to talk in her cell phone.

_WOMAN:_

_Well, I'm not happy you ran off with your friends to downtown without telling me first . . . over-reacting? You call a mother caring for her boy over-reacting? I -_

_. . . hold on, let me call you back._

The woman flips off her cell phone as she notices Summer enter, then a particlarly large deinonychus enter. She instantly hides behind a bookshelf out of view, then slowly peeks her eyes around the corner, watching Gert, Molly, and Chase enter.

_SUMMER_

_(pointing to a more high-tech vault door)_

_There. That's where our high-security projects are, including the West Coast Avengers projects._

The vault room faces the glass window wall.

_GERT:_

_Get us in._

_SUMMER:_

_The code has been reset. Only a SHIELD member or an active Avenger can get in._

_GERT:_

_(looking at Chase)_

_Guess we have a way around that, don't we?_

Chase draws a narrow stream of fire from his fistigons and begins torch-cutting the door. Old Lace continues watching over Summer.

Meanwhile, the woman flips on her cell phone and dials emergency.

_WOMAN:_

_(nervously whispering, small font text)_

_Yes, emergency? I think we have a situation . . ._

(10)

Leapfrog. Alex watching over consoles

_KAROLINA_

_(over intercom)_

_Evacuation's almost complete. We just have the ones on the second floor left, and we'll be okay._

_ALEX:_

_Roger that, Lucy in the Sky. Continue on, Red Team._

On the radar, a red blip appears, and it is approaching the center of the screen.

_ALEX:_

_Oh crap._

_NICO_

_(over intercom)_

_What?_

_ALEX:_

_We got incoming._

(11)

Archive room. Molly punches the newly cut vault room, and it collapses down.

SFX:

THOOM!

_MOLLY:_

_Yes!_

_GERT:_

_Yo Alex, we're in. We're going to stick that flash drive in, but we'll need those codes you have to break through the -_

_ALEX:_

_(over earpiece)_

_No time! Excelsior's on their way! We gotta go now!_

_GERT:_

_But the plans! We still need to download -_

_ALEX:_

_It takes at least twenty minutes to download the file! They'll be here in less than five!_

_CHASE:_

_Then we go with other half of the plan. We blow the place._

_ALEX:_

_But your fistigons still need to charge after cutting the door down! We need at least 80 power to generate the blast we need to destroy those protected Avengers drives! And they're supposed to be friggin' Hulk-proof, so we need as much juice from your Fistigons as possible!_

_CHASE:_

_I got just over 82. Alex, swing around the north side of the building._

_ALEX:_

_But Chase -_

_CHASE:_

_Just do it, bookworm._

(12)

Front entrance of building. A teenage boy steps out of a bus, putting his hands in his pockets as he notices a swarm of security guards and random people dash out of the building.

_BOY:_

_What the hell?_

SFX:

KKREEESH!

The boy looks up as a good portion of the second story window wall shatters open. A green aircraft then swings around the corner of the building, facing the newly made opening as its cargo bay doors swing open.

(13)

Archive room. Chase's palms are wide open, indicating he blew the window. Molly and Gert climb onto Old Lace.

_MOLLY:_

_Um, you think she can make it with all of us on top of her?_

_GERT:_

_(caressing Old Lace's head)_

_She's going to have to._

Chase hops on top of Old Lace, then looks at Summer Farrington as he extends his hand out.

_CHASE:_

_Come with me if you want to live._

(A/N: Yes, this is totally an Arnie moment.)

Old Lace then faces the leapfrog's open doors, then begins to dash towards the blasted window wall. Old Lace leaps out, and just barely makes it into the leapfrog. All of them tumble inside, hitting the walls fairly roughly.

_GERT:_

_Unf!_

_CHASE:_

_(getting up, pointing at Summer)_

_You guys watch her. I got this._

Chase extends his fistigons out, as a yellow ball of fire rapidly grows. He aims the ball at the opened vault in the building.

(14)

Front entrance. Nico and Karolina are the last to charge out of the building.

_NICO:_

_Chase, you crazy sonofabitch!_

_KAROLINA:_

_(to one of the drafters)_

_Hey, is everyone out? The building's clear, right?_

_DRAFTER:_

_Yes, I think so, We're all -_

_(suddenly shocked)_

_Oh god . . ._

_KAROLINA:_

_What?_

_Oh god!_

_KAROLINA:_

_WHAT!_

_DRAFTER:_

_Marianella . . . she was in Archives. She might still be in there!_

_KAROLINA:_

_Oh Jesus._

_NICO:_

_CHASE, WAIT!_

(15)

Nearby, the boy, still looking up at the blown window, suddenly notices someone inside the building, and it instantly hits him it is somebody important to him.

_VICTOR:_

_Mom?_

(16)

Leapfrog. Chase's energy ball is nearly at its max size.

_NICO:_

_(over intercom)_

_CHASE -_

SFX:

FSSHHOOOOM!

As Chase releases the energy ball, he suddenly sees Marianella still in the building. His eyes widen in shock, as it rapidly hits him what he has just done.

_CHASE:_

_(small text):_

_Oh my God . . . ._

(17)

SFX:

BRRAAATOOOOOOM

The energy ball hits the side of the building. Waves of fire vertically ripple through all sides of the building.

(18)

Front entrance. The leapfrog settles to the ground. Inside, Chase is slumped on his knees, looking at his fistigons in shock and horror.

_CHASE:_

_(small text)_

_Oh my god . . ._

_GERT:_

_(to Summer)_

_Lady, you better go._

_CHASE:_

_(small text)_

_What have I done?_

_SUMMER:_

_(point angrily at all of them)_

_You . . . you terrorists! You killed her!_

_GERT:_

_(angrily)_

_JUST GO!_

Old Lace growls at Summer as she runs outs of the leapfrog. Nico and Karolina, meanwhile, are quickly making their way towards the leapfrog.

_NICO:_

_What the fuck, Chase? What the hell is wrong with you!_

_CHASE:_

_(stammering)_

_I . . . I . . ._

Suddenly, a white bolt of electricity shatters the concrete behind Nico and Karolina.

SFX:

SSSKRAAKA - KRAKOOM

All of the runaways turn around to face what's going on. A teenage boy walks towards them, tears in his eyes as it glows blue-white. Electricity pours out of his mouth, and larger bolts of electricity pour out of his fingertips, sweeping the ground and licking around his arms.

_VICTOR:_

_You . . . killed her. You killed my mom . . ._


End file.
